Angel?
by heroinexxashleexx
Summary: Nicole was in love. She was a normal girl who loved her bf. What would happen if she ever lost him?
1. angel?

I always thought about how I would die. Well not really thought, its more like dreamed or saw it in my head during the day. Today was Monday, and I would finally get to see my crush. He was the most amazing person I had ever seen. It was like he was sent to me from the world that never been seen on earth. I wasn't like most people, I was pale and very white. I wasn't your everyday girl either. I never wear make-up and I didn't really care what people thought.

It was six in the morning and I was getting ready for school. I looked in the mirror one last time before walking out of the room trying to find out who I was. I thought to myself that I would never know. I walked out of the room and out of the house. I had forgotten it was cold and left my jacket in the house. I thought about going back in to get it then just thought to myself 'forget it'. I walked out to the car and got it. I took a breath and started the car then drove off to school.

I got to school and parked. I waited in the car as I looked around. "First person here…. Again." As few minutes past and then there were more people here. I turned my head and found that one car I loved seeing everyday. I turned my car off and got out. I grabbed my book and closed the door turning my head to see the people looking at the person waiting to me. I smiled as soon as I saw his face.

"Hey there amazing" he said with a smile. I thought I was going crazy at first then I smiled back and said "Hey Joey". Joey wasn't like most guys you would see. He was tan and built. He had the perfect body. Compared to him I saw like a ghost. I thought I needed to be in the sun but he liked me just as I was. I thought he was crazy, but at the same time I listened to him. He saved me from my crazy thoughts of dying when he was around. Was he my angel or something????

* * *

**This is the first story i have ever wrote. Im not finished writing it yet cause i haven't had time. But let me know what you think and ill add more soon.**


	2. Phone call

Chapter Two

The day was half over with and I could do was smile because I would be seeing Joey soon. It had been two days since we really started to talk and he had walked me to class those two days and gave me a hug before he walked away. I was starting to fall for him even more. I was in shock because he had never been like this. I wanted to ask him why he was doing all this, but I just smiled because I was happy.

I thought of ways to spend more time with him so I wouldn't have to think of dying but I could never ask him. I would be sleeping and dream of ways to die but then he came to my mind and I forgot all about the dream I was having. It was scary because I never knew how to tell anyone. I wanted to tell Joey but would he think I was crazy and stop talking to me? I picked up my phone and started to text him when he calls.

"Hello?" I said. His voice came across the phone and I smiled, "Hey, are you busy?" I smiled big and said, "Not really I was just about to text you." He waited a minute then spoke, "Good come outside and lets go somewhere." I walked to the window and saw him in his car, "Ok ill be right down."

I got ready fast and walked to the front door. I took a breath and opened the door. There he was, with a smile on his face waiting on me. "Hey, again." I smiled and looked at him, "Hey." We walked to his car and he opened the door for me to get in. I got in and he closed the door then walked to the driver side and got in. I was finally happy to be with him.

We ended up going to this lake that no one ever went to. It was like our spot. I looked around and then looked at him. He looked back and leaned over close to me and smiled. I couldn't breath by this time. He kissed me and all I did was kiss back. I thought to myself, 'what are you doing.' He broke the kiss and looked at me. Finally he spoke, "would you be my gf?" All I did was shake my head yes.

* * *

Chapter two.


	3. Sad news and goodbye

_**Chapter 3**_

It had been a month since me and Joey got together. Everyone was shocked at first but now they was ok with it. I was happy and all of my dreams was finally going away. It was a rainy day and there wasn't school. Joey had been at my house all day till he got a phone call. He had told me that he had to leave and that he would be right back.

It had been 2 hours and I finally got a call from his phone. Sad thing is. It wasn't his voice on the other side of the phone. It was his father. He had told me that Joey had been in a car crash and that he was in the hospital. I cried the whole time he was telling me how it happened. Then he told me to hold on and I heard a nurse speaking. Next thing I know his father was telling me that he had died and his last words to tell me he was in love with me and that he would wait for me.

It was finally the day that we was going to burry him. I was crying the moment I woke up. I was sad to see his body. It was cold and white. Whiter then I was. I cried the first time I seen him. The guy I was in love with was right in front of me dead. I cried as all the memories we had together went through my head. It had been a while and I was finally home. I was sitting on my bed with a knife in front of me.

I was thinking of many things. Mostly killing myself to be with Joey. He was my life and I loved him. I never thought I would lose him and I did. I thought it was my fault but I knew it wasn't. I picked up the knife looking at it and crying. Next thing I knew the knife was in my chest and I was dead.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. Please review. Im going to start on a new story soon, so keep checking in.  
**_


End file.
